1. Technical Field
This device relates to rain gutters in general and specifically to guards or screens that are used to restrict the access of the gutter to only water, eliminating the majority of debris, such as leaves, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structural variations to strain debris from the water entering the gutter system, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,555, U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,146, U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,422 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,875.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,422 a guard is disclosed having a gutter cover having a plurality of raised areas along its upper surface which are apertured therebelow thereby excluding debris from entering the gutter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,555 a self-straining eave trough is shown having a curved upper portion and an integral gutter formed therebelow. A plurality of spaced tabs are cut into the lower area of the curved portion which allow for water to enter the gutter while preventing debris from entering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,146 discloses hangers for rain gutters which extend from the roof line in a curved fashion down to and engage the gutter, preventing debris from entering the gutter interior.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,875 a gutter assembly is disclosed having a leaf guard that extends from under the shingles on a roof at the same angle to form a forward wall of a gutter portion with the angled portion having a plurality of slots which allow access of water, but keeps the debris from entering the gutter itself.